Hallowed: The Repetition
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: The light and dark are hunted down, killed, and separated by a game that's taking place that has been going on for centuries. They must be put together, they must be whole before the game ends, or the game will start over again and they'll be put to sleep for hundred years til it begins once again.


**Hallowed: The Repetition.  
**

**.**

**.**

The night sky burned the stars that scorched the darkness of the universe. Sinister laughter echoed down desolate streets, the cold wind whipping his golden blond hair back while his azure eyes were filled with tremendous excitement of danger and fun. He stepped on the edge on top of a roof and was propelled high up into the sky, the moon basked in its beauty while he fell back into the lonely town.

The cement underneath his feet cracked in multiple ways once he landed. His smile never wavered as he placed both hands on his thin waist and looked around the wide clearing.

"You're taking too long to catch me," He taunted to no one in particular as he tapped the tip of his right shoe against the cement and bit his lip, another laugh fell through his lips as he spun around with his arms outwards, his head tilted back and his eyes closed shut.

"Find me, find me, find me, find me," He chanted over and over and over again. Until the sweet sound of the wind whispering his arrival, he stopped spinning and caught himself before falling over, he laughed again and turned around to see the expected visitor.

"I've been waiting for," He said with a wider smile, his eyes sang as the other only shook his head, the blond tresses waving with his movements.

"I've been looking for you Ventus." A stoic, passive tone with no hint of emotion severed the link between them. Both of their hands suddenly were occupied by sword-like weapons.

"Oh Roxas," Ventus tilted his head to the side, his eyes half-closed shut. "I know you've been looking for me, but did you know the others are also looking for you."

Roxas continued to frown, he didn't let his emotions show, he didn't want to as he stared at his duplicate, his copy in front of him. "You've been on the loose for too long Ventus, sooner or later he'll find you."

Ventus straightened and pointed his sword at him, "So is yours. I mean, he'll find you eventually and he'll take you and you'll be nothing but.. Nothing."

"You both won't be nothing if you cut it out." They both looked behind Roxas to find a long red head standing ten to fifteen feet away from them, leaning his lanky body against a cold cement wall with two fiery chakra blades in both hands.

Roxas turned around, dropping his blade to the ground, before it could touch the cement it disappeared into sparkles and faded. "What are we suppose to do? We don't want to be complete, Ventus is too high-strung on being a goody-two shoes while his stupid dark side is out for vengeance."

"And what about you Roxy?" The stranger wondered placidly.

"Sora's better off without me." Roxas didn't know what else to say, but what he always knew. Roxas felt his emptiness pulse and it ached, however, he didn't let it bother him, he didn't let it show that he was secretly hurting.

Ventus' blade disappeared and he waved, "See you later." Then he jumped and he was gone over a high wall. Roxas shook his head and glared at his best friend.

"Look what you did, I was suppose to capture him for Xemnas," Roxas folded his arms over his chest and tapped his foot, waiting for an answer from his friend.

"Come on Roxas, don't be such a baby. You'll find the idiot sooner or later, right now though, we should head back before Sora comes waltzing in and takes you." The red head pushed himself from the wall and turned around, he pressed his hand against it and then a black swirl began to form into a large circle.

"Back to Castle of Nothing," Roxas muttered under his breathe as he walked through before the other could. With a smirk they were gone from the area.

.

.

"So what do you think?" Two girls walking side by side entered the area, one had auburn hair with dark purple eyes while the other had blond with the same dark purple eyes.

"I think they're where we want them," The blond grinned.

"I never figured the dark one would associate himself with the light one," The auburn one spoke with a placid tone, her eyes filled with nothing while her skin was colder than the one next to her.

"Oh don't worry Kairi, once we locate the others, we'll take what is ours." She turned around and opened a portal that was identical to the two boys that were gone, both stepping through and disappearing.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

**[Author Notes]**

**Before anyone is confused, I'll explain: Doppelgangers, copies, aren't suppose to be alive and the ones who can use the sacred power are hunted down and literally killed. However, everyone knows this and everyone who's in on it call it a game.  
**

**Yeah. Iffy start, I hope you don't mind.**

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


End file.
